


national orgasm day

by professortennant



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, national orgasm day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: July 31st is National Orgasm Day and Jack O'Neill knows exactly how he wants to celebrate.





	national orgasm day

For Christmas one year, Daniel gets him one of those kitschy desk calendars of random, fake-sounding holidays that now occupies his desk on-base. There’s National Cat Day, World Nutella Day, Pi(e) Day, National High Five Day, and so on and so forth. Each one brings a smile to Jack’s face. Earth has its problems, but he’s happy to be reminded that he’s fighting for a planet that celebrates  _pie._  And cake--don’t forget National Cake Day.

And then he flips the calendar on July 31st and his mouth goes dry at the bold words stamped across his calendar:  _National Orgasm Day._

For the other holidays, he’d celebrated in kind: an extra large slice of cake and pie with his lunch, baking Nutella cupcakes with Cassie, high-fiving his staff, and so on. It seems he should celebrate in the same vein. 

He thinks about slipping down to the labs where he knows Sam is poring over equations and simulations, blue prints and specs. He’s the base commander now; he could switch the cameras off--just long enough. He’d press himself behind her, kiss her softly beneath her ear and swirl his tongue along the side of her neck--the place that makes her go limp in his arms and sigh out his name.

“Do you know what day it is today, Carter?”

Her face would scrunch adorably--the way it does when she’s searching that big, beautiful brain of hers for the answers. He’d drop a kiss to the wrinkles of her nose and then slide his lips down to hers, open her up with his tongue and sweep inside, stroking over her tongue and the inside of her mouth. 

“National Orgasm Day,” he’d inform her, breaking their kiss and turning her around in his arms, pressing her against the lab table and falling to his knees, hands going to the button of her BDUs. She’d sigh out and thread her hands in his hair, a soft  _Oh_  an exhalation from her lips. 

“Cameras?” she’d ask breathlessly, feet already stepping shoulder-width apart. She knows the answer--knows the cameras are off and the lab is locked. He’d never put them in this position if he hadn’t taken care of everything--he protects her, protects them, like that. And she wants him, always wants him. Her panties are already wet with anticipation, his kisses and wandering fingertips stoking the fire of arousal. 

He’d push the edge of her black tee up and kiss her exposed stomach, tongue dipping into her belly button and making her squirm and laugh. And then he’d slip his hand into her pants, tugging and pulling her pants and underwear down around her ankles, baring her to him.

He’d groan, look up at her from his position on his knees--ignoring the ache in his knees from the concrete. He’d endure any pain to get on his knees for Samantha Carter. 

He could get her off in a few minutes--knows how to play her like a fine-tuned instrument and he her maestro. It’d be easy to alternate quick licks against her clit with slow, drawn out laves with the broadside of his tongue, teeth brushing over her clit before sucking in tandem with his fingers inside of her, stretching her and stroking the inside of her slick walls. 

She’d be a boneless mess under his touch, gasping and bucking against his mouth, hands in his hair and eyes wild, his name on her lips, pleading:  _Fuck, Jack, please, please, please._

And when she comes with one of her legs hitched over his shoulder, he looks up at her from between her legs and smirks at her with dark eyes and glistening lips. It’s her fluids on his mouth and his fingers stroking lazily against her sex, working her through the aftershocks. And, to her surprise and delight, his other hand is working over the front of his BDUs, palming and rubbing at the hardness she can clearly see outlined. 

She’d reach down and tug him up by his ears, kissing him soundly and using her tongue and lips to clean his mouth of her fluids. He’d shake in her arms when she flipped places with them, pressing him against the lab table and falling to her knees with a grin. 

“My turn,” she’d purr at him, blue eyes blown dark with arousal and anticipation. She’d make quick work of his BDUs and briefs, mimicking his earlier actions, and then with the exact same precision she applies to diffusing a bomb and blowing up a sun, she wraps her cool fingers around his shaft and takes the tip of him into her mouth.

He’d let out a long, low groan and his head would fall back and his hand would go to her hair, carding his fingers through her hair and encouraging more, more, more. He needs Sam and the hot, wet heat of her mouth. 

She works him over as easily as he worked her--this isn’t their first time pulling and eliciting pleasure from the other. In all aspects of their life together, they know how the other ticks. 

Using the broadside of her tongue, she’d lick and swirl, dipping into the slit of his cock and lapping up the precum at the head. Her clever fingers massage his balls gently and he bucks into her mouth with a curse and her name:  _Sam, fuck._

And then she’s done playing, she wants this as badly as he does if the hand at her breast is any indication. Despite her earlier  orgasm, she’s still sensitive and wanting and he can see her pulling and rolling her own nipple through the thinness of her shirt. 

She wraps her lips around him more firmly and sets a rhythmic pace, hand twisting at his base and her mouth bobbing and sucking and licking, tongue and lips and fingers working together to bring him off. 

He can feel desire and arousal and pleasure circling through his veins, his heart beating in time to Sam’s ministrations, and he knows he’s close. He sees his cock disappear and slide between her lips and it’s too much. 

“Sam--” he starts to warn. She looks up at him and deliberately sucks a little harder, encouraging him. He cups her jaw and thrusts gently, coming with a moan. She doesn’t pull away, just takes every drop of him and swallows him down. 

When he’s done, he’s flushed and panting and he needs to kiss her  _now_. He tugs her up, ignoring her attempts to redress him and he presses his lips to hers, tasting the combination of his seed and her taste on his tongue. It’s heady and rouses a primal, possessive part of him. 

“Happy Orgasm Day,” he murmurs against her lips, nuzzling their noses together and kissing her softly. 

They’d dress and rearrange themselves, flattening their hair and adjusting their pants until they were presentable. And then she’d kiss him softly, knowing much longer without camera access in the lab will raise suspicions. “Jack? Every day is Orgasm Day with you.”

He pats her ass and winks, roguish and so damn attractive it makes her want to drag him back home and really,  _really_  celebrate this holiday. 

“Save it for home,” he tells her with another dark, wanting look before disappearing around the corner and out of her lab.

Jack stares at the holiday calendar on his desk and grins. Oh yes, he knows exactly how to celebrate this holiday and makes his way down to Carter’s labs, a pep in his step on this fine national holiday.

 

 


End file.
